


Three Kings

by soultrap



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soultrap/pseuds/soultrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU with Neville as the BWL. Harry's parents were tortured by the Lestrange's, this left them with some "quirks" but no insanity. The quirks eventually led to the separation of james and lily with lily departing without a word to her family but a single note for james. Harry now lives with James and his younger sister kathleen, while no one knows where lily ran off too. Those are the facts...more or less any way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Kings

Kathleen; King of Seers

The day is once again overcast but I don’t mind, I love these cloudy days when I can be outside without the sun burning my skin, or the rain ruining my hair. Still though I do brave those conditions if only to sit here and watch him fly. He’s happy to be in the air, away from us, away from everything. You can see it in his eyes -our mother’s eyes- that he is happiest when he’s up in the air. I watch as the wind whips at his hair as if trying to slow him down, but nothing can slow him down. He darts this way and that and my breath catches in my throat at each turn fearing he might fall, but even as I watch him plummet towards the ground at a dive I know he won’t fall. It seems impossible that he will not crash but in the last moments he pulls up and once again soars into the sky. He lets out a roar defiantly as if taunting gravity and I can’t help but chuckle and shake my head at him. He sees this and grins down at me before taking off again daring fate to stand in his way. His powerful figure miles above the earth draws my memory of Victor Krum but he’s better than him, no not better but more. He is more than Victor, more than me, more than everything.

He is slow making his way back to the ground, almost reluctant but I’m stuck down here and he can never stay away from me too long. He swings off the broom once he’s close to the ground and lets out another roar. Flying does this to him; it boils his blood and he can’t help but roar. Roar like a lion but he is no lion, he is a snake, the King of snakes.

“Your letting the words run through your head again aren’t you” Harry says his smile uncertain as he comes towards me.

I’m sat cross-legged in the middle of the garden, my garden, a sanctuary he made for me.

“They are my words” I say firmly

He nods approvingly “Good. It’s all about control, if you control the words, you don’t have to fear them”

I don’t speak but watch him as he collapses in front of me blowing a great gust of warm air into the sky as he stretches out on the grass. This is the way we remain; quiet, at peace, surrounded by a mass of flowers and trees. We don’t need words to enjoy each other’s company; we need only feel each other's presence. We stay this way for many minutes and soon I begin to dose mimicking his sprawled position but our peace is soon broken. 

An exasperated sigh comes first before the words.

“The two of you are unbelievable, lying here as though you don’t have responsibilities to attend to”

Tammy stands above us frowning but not really frowning; it’s more an amused smile than a frown. In her eyes as she looks between me and Harry you can feel the warmth of her affection for us, but her eyes linger on Harry most. She loves him.

“Kathleen you need to hurry and get yourself ready. Your guests will be arriving shortly” Tammy says quickly moving over to Harry and giving his boots a kick. His closed eyes finally open with a sigh “And you need a bath. Now both of you hurry along”

Tammy takes hold of my hands and hoists me to my feet; I am the main priority and she makes haste dragging me along with her. I cannot fight her, it’s my party and I suppose I should get ready. I follow behind Tammy but can’t help taking glances back at Harry. He has sat up but looks up the sky longingly as though it held escape from having to attend the party, but even the sky wouldn’t hide him from father. Thunder rumbles in the sky and I catch a flash of lightning before we are in the house and the peace I had moments ago is lost.

Tammy helps me dress even though I tell her many times that it's not necessary. She doesn’t trust me to be ready before the guests start to arrive. I don’t like dresses and would have liked to go without one for today but father made it clear that he wanted us to suffer at-least once as he did when his parents forced formality into his birthdays. I wear a white thing of a dress that would look better on tanner skin than my own pale flesh but I like the way it contrasts against my crow black hair.

“Well it’s not perfect” Tammy notes as she stands back, observing me in the body length mirror in front of me “But your face will more than make up for my miscalculation”

She bought the dress for me as I couldn’t be bothered to brave the streets of Diagon Alley.

“Do you think Harry will be okay” I ask Tammy looking for reassurance.

“Your brother will be fine, besides he invited that girl of his didn’t He?” she says blandly

‘That girl of his’ is Daphne Greengrass 

“Even if he doesn’t get along with your friends, she should keep him company.” 

Tammy may say this in reassurance but her tone shows clear dislike for Daphne Greengrass.

“I guess you’re right” I say but I’m not sure if Greengrass’s appearance will make things better or worse.

“Come, time to put up your hair” Tammy says gesturing for me to have a seat in front of the dressing table mirror.

“Don’t” 

His voice is unexpected and our startled expressions say as much. Harry chuckles at our reactions walking deeper into the room to stand behind me. He’s wearing a muggle suit but it looks perfect on him, the way Harry's clothes always do. I can’t help notice we look a perfect portrait in the mirror.

“Your hair is perfect this way” He says removing a few stray hairs that obscure my face.

“How on earth did you get ready so quickly, you didn’t skip the bath did you” Tammy asks looking scandalized at the idea.

Harry doesn’t reply but lifts his wrist up to show us the time-turner around his wrist.

“Your friends have arrived by the way” He says before Tammy can have words with him about his flippant use of the powerful device.

“All of them?” I ask curiously

“Neville Longbottom has arrived if that’s what you’re asking” He says with a teasing smile

“Y-You’d better go down” I say to Tammy and try not to blush.

She shares Harry’s smile but nods “I should. Merlin knows those house elves are useless without proper instruction”

Tammy leaves us and we are left alone.

“Come, I’ll walk you down” Harry says offering me his arm.

-lapse-

I didn’t expect the walk down to be difficult but I was mistaken as the elves have indeed been useless without Tammy’s instruction and haven’t received the new arrivals. Coming down the stairs we watch them before they noticed of us.

“Looks like Order members are in attendance” Harry says innocently but I know what he insinuates; my birthday may be a cover for an Order meeting to avoid suspicion.

I’m about to reply but Harry clicks his fingers and everyone takes note of us. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stand with Frank and Alice Longbottom having a discussion, while a little away from them Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and the twins seem to conspire as well. All talking stops when they see us and I have a difficult time keeping color off my face but Harry’s reassuring smile at my side helps compose me enough to calmly walk down the stairs. Reaching the foyer Harry releases me.

“Take them in, I’ll wait for the rest to arrive” He says seeing my questioning look.

I get no time to argue as I’m swamped by some of the closest friends I’ve made in my three years at Hogwarts.

 

Harry Potter

I keep the smile on my face because I know her eyes will keep returning to me until she can’t see me anymore, but once she has disappeared with the first wave of guests I let it fall with a sigh, which I suspect will be one of many today. I don’t have to wait long for the next guests as the Lovegood’s are deposited by portkey. Hands behind my back I bow lightly and welcome them before ushering them into the Hall where everyone else is socializing. I’m surprised to see Sirius and father have returned and are engaging the Longbottom’s and Weasley’s, still I don’t linger but move back into the foyer. The next arrival is Amelia Bones and niece Susan Bones, I give them the same greeting but unlike the Lovegood’s they engage me in conversation before we set off.

“Playing butler are we young Slytherin” Amelia says amused

I smile kindly “Unfortunately yes, but I suppose it’s the best way to keep track on who’ll be attending today”

I know I shouldn’t taunt her when already my loyalties are questioned, but such comments are of no consequence yet.

Amelia Bones chuckles as though I’ve made a joke before introducing me to her niece  
“I’m sure you know my niece Susan”

“Of course. It’s nice to see you Susan, you look lovely as always” 

"Thank you" She says frostily eyeing my attire.

I am not too surprised by her reaction to me.

"This way please" I say smile still in place

The hall has more guests than I last saw now with the headmaster and other order members in attendance, no doubt under guise of being family friends. Tammy stands on the other side of the room, she watches me a moment with concern but smiles when our eyes meet. I return her smile before she turns returning to the lounge to escort more guests arriving through floo. I too return to my post. It’s unnecessary for me to do this but if it means I get to avoid mingling in a room full of people involved in a secret organization fighting a mad man with a deep affiliation with my house, then I will gladly play butler.

I escort a few more guests into the hall but it’s after I escort Radella Raines of the daily prophet that I return to find professor Snape and Daphne waiting for me.

"Professor" I greet

Snape gives me a barely noticeable nod.

"I need an elf" I say and immediately a pop sounds on my right "escort the professor into the hall and return to receive any other guests that should arrive"

I stand aside retreating to Daphne's side and together we watch the timid creature lead professor Snape away from us.

"You look positively dreadful" she says looking up at me.

"Looks can be deceiving" I say and offer my arm which she accepts.

We walk unrushed towards the Hall but already hear murmurs of conversation and laughter, the latter probably from Sirius.

"Sounds like the party’s already in full swing" she says noting the noise.

"70% of the room is taken up by Gryphindors, I'd be shocked if you expected anything less" I say with a laugh even though she tenses beside me.

"It’s a strange ball you are throwing here”  
She says with a pause letting her words hang between us a moment “-balls are usually held in the evening and yet here we are and it’s barely past early noon"

She doesn't look at me when she says this, her eyes skimming over the people around the room.

"It's not a ball" I say a small smile playing my lips” It’s a birthday party, we can make our own rules"

"Still I have to wonder why you asked the professor escort me here and implied my parents were not welcome" she says this calmly and tonelessly but I know her words hold a little bitterness.

"I didn't mean for it to seem that way" I offer a kind of apology "this is a little more than my sister’s birthday party and your parent’s attendance would have made a few people wary"

Finally she looks at me, eyes curious for more but I've steered us deliberately towards Granger and Ginny Weasley hopefully to start a tame conversation.

 

Kathleen

I am tugged, pulled, and dragged here and there to greet my guests, but opportunity for escape comes as I am ushered towards the headmaster. Father stands at my side his arm around me as he offers the birthday girls greetings to the headmaster. I fulfill said duty before I quietly excuse myself from them but catch fathers frown as he watches me remove myself from him. Father’s frown is eased by a shy smile I give him and I am temporarily free as they continue a conversation that never reaches my ears. I can't help but instinctively look for Harry and easily spot him carrying a conversation with Hermione while Ginny glares at the bored looking Greengrass. The picture brings a smile to my face and before I know it I'm gravitating towards them. I don't watch where my path takes me and suddenly come to a crashing halt as I bump into someone. Neville.

"Sorry" He says apologetically, running a hand over his hair.

"It’s my fault really; I wasn't watching where I was going" I say quickly

He chuckles a bit before saying "How about we split the blame down the middle"

I smile and nod trying to fight down a blush but I must fail as Neville begins to look around awkwardly. I've made things a little awkward between us but can't think on how to alleviate the tension.

"You changed your hair" I blurt out too fast and have to repeat myself before he understands me.

His hair casts the illusion of being a darker shade than I am used to with the gel used to pull and hold it back.

"My mother doesn't approve of my hiding my scar, so she took it upon herself to style it today and have me bare a symbol of hope proudly" he says this clearly unimpressed with his mother's efforts.

With his mention of the scar I can't help my eyes landing on it. It is fresh and angry to look at and I can’t help wonder how it would feel to touch. My curiosity brings careless familiarity as I raise my hand towards his scar but stop myself inches from it and return my hand to my side

“Sorry” I apologize having heard from Ginny how he doesn’t like people focusing on his scar.

“S’alright much worse things have happened” He says with a warm smile.

“I don’t feel right seeing Ginny with the Slytherin’s we should head over there mate” Ron says his eyes on Hermione as he puts his foot in it.

“Ron” Neville says with a groan

“Wha-” He says but never finishes as his eyes land on me.

I knew enough of Ron’s manner from Ginny long before I met him, so I don’t hold his words against him.

“Ronald’s right we should join my brother’s party” I say and watch Ron wince from the use of his full name.

Harry Potter

You can always count on Hermione Granger to carry a conversation as long as you are feeding her information she finds curious. We talk of Centaurs in the forbidden forest and her doubt an entire clan lives in it so close to the school. Even as I trade words with her my attention is on Kate as she walks in our general direction with Weasley and The-Boy-Who-Lived in tow.

“A funeral?” Hermione questions raising her voice a few decibels to draw my whole attention.

“Sorry what?” I ask unsure of what I may have said.

“I asked how you can be so sure, and you said you saw them having a funeral” She says eyeing me skeptically

I hadn’t meant to say that but I find there would be little harm in telling the story behind that.

“Well I was wondering around the forbidden forest one night-”

“As one does from time to time” Daphne says cutting me off.

“Why would you be wondering around in the forbidden forest” Ginny says joining Daphne’s skepticism.

I smile happy to have them all in on the conversation.

“Well I couldn’t tell you really, it was second year and with giant snakes running amuck in the castle I figured the forbidden forest was the least of my worries” I say and don’t miss the look shared between Hermione and Ginny.

“He was looking for an ingredient to a potion” Kate says coming to stand at my side, while Neville and Ron Flank Hermione.

I frown at her but don’t make to argue. “Right, anyway” I say getting back to the story “There I was-”

“Where were you?” Sirius questions unexpectedly joining our group.

I’m about to answer but he continues “Doesn’t matter, you two come with me”

Before Neville and I can object he has his arms around us leading us away from the Hall. From the smirk on his face I can already tell that this will not end well

-Lapse-

It doesn’t take long to figure where we’re going once he leads us outside and around the garden and onto the quidditch grounds. I groan and look to Neville but all he seems is bored and not a little annoyed.

“No” I say

“Yes” Sirius says pulling a snitch from his robes.

“We’re wearing formal robes” Neville tries but a snap of fingers comes from behind us and in an instant we are in Gryphindor quidditch gear.

I turn to find father smirking down at us, behind him is Kate and company, who watch us with amused smiles. Neville sighs in defeat and I groan at his susceptibility.

“Fine” I say “But if were doing this Kate’s joining us, she is after all the birthday girl”

I can see father frown immediately but I don’t care; Kate is not made of the kind glass he believes she is.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” father says his lips set in a thin line.

“She’ll be fine” I say trying to keep the annoyance from my tone.

“I’ll do it” Her eyes dart between me and father before smiling uncertainly at me.

She'll always take my side

“Let’s just get this over with” Neville says dispassionately but noone notices his depression.

“Fine” James says reluctantly with a snap of his fingers.

It’s subtle but I pick up on Neville and Hermione’s curious eyes as they watch the instant change of Kate’s dress. I understand the look they give father once the transformation into quidditch robes is complete; it’s the look of want, the want to know.

I cough irritably catching father’s attention before gesturing to the red and gold of my robes.

“Sorry Harry I wouldn’t know how to get the Slytherin designs down”

I sigh and click my own fingers and red and gold are replaced with silver and green. There is little shock but I can tell I've impressed a few people. I grin as I subtly return my wand to its holster on my arm. Misdirection can be a useful tool even in the wizarding world.

Looking to James I give him a cheeky grin “I am my father’s son”

The sky is cloudy and threatens rain and thunder but a barrier around the pitch should keep rain and thunder out. James calls our brooms with Neville to use James’s firebolt. The brooms caught in our hands Neville and I are quick to ascend but Kate watches the sky momentarily before mounting her broom and joining us. It’s been months since she last flew but she never once wavers. Still my eyes watch her brown orbs for any change. She flies in lazy circles around me and Neville as we wait for the snitch to be released but like us Sirius is mesmerized by Kate as she moves a little faster having the wind whip at her hair. I smile watching her hair so much like mine aflutter as the air whips at her, no doubt telling her all its secrets.

The excitement within me grows and I can see Neville has crawled out of his depression to be intrigued.

“The snitch is loose!” Someone cries from down below. Our necks snap to the ground but the snitch disappeared while we watched my sister. Before Neville or I can break for search, Kate darts into a dive and we take off after her.

-Quiditch flying- Harry Potter's Pov

She catches the snitch seconds before Neville and a roar of cheers erupts. The rest of the guests have gathered in Kathleen's garden and cheer at the end of the show. It’s a marvel watching Kate fly, but her instincts are too raw to be normal. Looking to her ink black eyes, I know the words have over taken her.

I worry as I fly in closer to Kate, but my fears are proved real as Kate crumbles on her broom before slipping off and falling. Panic grips me as I dive after her feeling for my wand but it proves unnecessary as her progress halts before she floats down, held by an invisible barrier.

She falls gently into Sirius's waiting arms moments before I swing off my broom and rush to the small gathered group.

"What happened to her?"

"Is she alright?"

"Blimy she looks as pale as a corpse"

The questions are scattered and I ignore them to push through the group and get to Sirius and father. Father finishes discreetly checking Kate’s eyes when I break through. He whispers to Sirius and Sirius begins carrying Kathleen back towards the mansion. Father takes a breath when I step up to him.

"Will she be alright" I ask but as he turns to me I know I shouldn't have gotten so close yet.

The blow comes hard and fast with a crack silencing the concerned murmurs around us. I can feel his wedding ring scrape my cheek as the back of his hand smashes into my face.

"You should know better" is all father says an unstable rage in his tone and face.

A moment passes with complete silence and the lines of rage on his face are gone like they had never come, replaced by a somber expression.

"Sh-she's fine" Father says uncertainly "just fainted, probably not used to the high altitudes"

He pauses a moment before looking to me again “Harry…”

"You should go make sure she's okay" I say cutting him off. This is neither the place nor the time.

There is a brief pause as he looks to all the young faces around us before nodding and popping away, appearing next to Sirius as he explaines to the other guests what had happened. I turn to find uncomfortable expression on everyone but Daphne who seems to seethe but says nothing.

"Well....shall we head in for lunch" I say awkwardly trying to ignore my stinging face.


End file.
